About Angels
by Elen Alambil
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Es un día que no se puede olvidar. Recuerdos dolorosos y pérdidas de las cuales nadie se recupera facilmente. Ha pasado toda una vida. Es un 2 de mayo, aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts. [Fred Weasley/Personaje Original]


_Aun estoy a tiempo para publicar algo este día. Sigue siendo 2 de mayo en México (x  
_

_¿Por qué_ **ABOUT ANGELS**_? Estoy medio obsesionada con la canción de Birdy: "Not about angels". Hay una parte en la canción que dice algo como: _"Qué injusta es nuestra suerte"_, y creo que se aplica muy bien a los caídos. La escuchaba mientras escribía esto. Y, bueno, el personaje principal de esta historia lo es ahora, ¿no? _:'c

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Fred Weasley, ni ningún otro personaje me pertenece. Son de Ms. Rowling, bendita sea. Sólo Joy Gresham me pertenence, al igual que la fugaz mención de Eleonora Gresham. Forman parte de _Bombas & Cicatrices_._

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **_ESTE NO ES EL FINAL DE_ B&C. _Juro terminarlo algún día. __  
_

* * *

**ABOUT ANGELS**

Se despertó antes de que saliera el sol, al momento en que la luna y las estrellas estaban por irse a dormir, cuando aún hacía frío y las aves guardaban silencio. No era nada fuera de lo cumún, lo había hecho de la misma manera desde hacía meses, porque el sueño comenzaba a eludirla cada vez más seguido, pero aquel día era diferente. Era una espina eternamente clavada en su alma; era un recordatorio de la pesadilla más grande que había vivido, y se sentía culpable por haber sobrevivido. No era un día en que la felicidad estuviera particularmente presente. El dolor de sus articualciones no era nada comparado al que ardía en su pecho. Le costaba trabajo respirar, y no precisamente por la edad. Era una fecha que no podía olvidar ni aunque se pusiera a merced de diez hechizos _obliviate_.

Se levantó de la cama haciendo que ésta crujiera, de tal forma que pareció que había lanzado un gritito. No había nadie en casa, así había sido desde hacía más tiempo del que quisiera recordar, y el eco invadió toda la habitación. Se dirigió hacia el viejo baúl azul, aquel que tenía acabados de bronce y que parecía que estaba hecho con escamas de un dragón esmeralda; el mismo baúl que una vez su maravillosa madre le regaló por su cumpleaños. Lo abrió con cuidado y los recuerdos pronto invadieron el lugar. Uno por uno los fue sacando, soplándoles el polvo acumulado por los años, estirando cada arruga, remendando cada sueño deshilachado, acomodando cada pieza en su lugar. De él sacó un hermoso vestido de seda blanca, adornado con rosas de plata, que caía como cascada sobre sus manos. Aún conservaba el frío de aquel baile de navidad en Hogwarts. Cuando lo sacudió frente a ella escuchó la voz de Myron Wagtail cantando la misma canción que la había hecho tan feliz aquella noche. Y por un momento todos esos fantasmas la acompañaron en la misma habitación, bailando todos al mismo tiempo, trayendo consigo aquella noche. Las chicas levantaron el polvo con sus vestidos rozando el suelo, mientras que sus cabellos comenzaban a resplandecer junto con los débiles rayos de sol que entraban por su ventana. Los chicos se movían en la pista de baile con cuidado de no derramar sus bebidas sobre sus túnicas de gala, riéndose al ver a sus compañeros bailar torpemente. Los profesores estaban a su alrededor, sonriendo complacidos con su trabajo, alguno que otro parecía más rojo de lo normal, seguramente a causa del ponche. Pero al momento en que lo vio a él en el centro, todo finalizó y se volvió a encontrar tan sola como el amanecer.

Terminó poniéndose un discreto vestido color naranja que le llegaba hasta los cansados tobillos. Cepilló con delicadeza y paciencia sus cabellos de plata, y luego los acomodó en un moño. Se calzó sus cómodos zapatos, se puso un chal negro sobre los hombros, y luego se volvió hacia su reflejo en el espejo. Ya no le sorprendía ver las líneas de terciopelo cruzando su rostro. Incluso las pequeñas galaxias de su nariz parecían resaltar más sobre esa piel pálida y suave. Pero sus ojos no habían cambiado en lo absoluto, seguían conservando el cielo en primavera. Aunque la tristeza que la había atrapado a los 19 años seguía allí, impasible, incomovible, e inmutable. Había sido su compañera por más de 60 años, y aún no se acostumbraba a ella.

– Parezco una calabaza gigante. Anaranjada y gorda – se dijo, pero no reconsideró cambiarse de ropa.

Tomó el bastón que estaba recargado sobre la pared, y salió de su pequeña casa. La bruma se iba levantando, y los rayos del sol la atravesaban como pequeñas saetas. Respiró el aire frío del campo y comenzó a caminar hacia La Madriguera. Cada paso que daba era un recuerdo ardiente que golpeaba con fuerza, haciéndo grietas cada vez más profundas dentro de ella. Aún podía sentir cómo corría hacia la batalla. Podía ver las maldiciones volando sobre su cabeza. Escuchaba los gritos de los estudiantes aterrados. Y sentía cómo las sombras iban y venían en los pasillos del castillo. Sentía la sangre pegajosa sobre sus manos, el sudor que caía de su frente hacía que le llorasen los ojos. Y la respiración se le agitó cuando su mente volvió al pasado. Cerró los ojos por un breve momento, y al abrirlos se encontró a sí misma reviviendo el 2 de mayo de 1998.

El primer día del mes, ella sabía que las cosas iban a estallar como una bomba. Se despertó con el amanecer, y contempló al muchacho que dormía junto a ella. No era una escena de película donde el joven tiene los ojos cerrados, con la sombra de sus pestañas cayendo sobre sus mejillas pecosas, y ella puede contemplar su perfecto rostro de ángel iluminado por la luz. No. Fred Weasley dormía boca abajo, haciendo un pequeño charco de baba sobre su almohada, su cabello salía disparado a todas direcciones y lo hacía parecer aún más joven, también roncaba sonoramente, tenía una pierna que colgaba de la cama y mal aliento por la mañana. Joy sintió cómo el amor la llenaba por completo, acompañado de la mano por la ternura hacia aquel pelirrojo. Se sabía casi de memoria la ubicación de cada peca de su espalda. Hubo días tranquilos en los que jugaba a unirlas con un marcador, esperando encontrar alguna que otra figura en él. Pero de éso hacía meses, al principio de haberse ido a vivir por un tiempo con la tía Muriel, a causa de que los mortífagos habían reconocido a Ron como un mago que viajaba con Harry Potter. Ni la tranquilidad ni la paz eran algo que se pudiera encontrar en aquellos momentos.

Una anciana Joy caminaba con cuidado entre el camino empedrado. Los niños de aquel pueblo la llamaban bruja. No sabían cuánta razón tenían, aunque la nombraran así por los esteriotipos que los muggles generalmente suelen tener. Vivía sola, en la casita más apartada y humilde del lugar. Había tenido algunos animales, pero nunca se apegó a ellos como alguna vez lo hizo a un gato de ojos verdes. Y era muy rara. Aunque ninguno de los habitantes podía quejarse de sufrir bajo su mano, al contrario, ella los había ayudado con pequeños hechizos para mejorar sus vidas. Por supuesto, los habitantes muggles permanecían ignorantes a esto.

No tardó mucho tiempo en encontrarse en La Madriguera, el hogar de la gran familia de los pelirrojos. Allí estaban los nietos de Harry y Ginny; niños que jamás conocieron a las personas a las que visitarían ese día, pero que agradecían su sacrificio por un mejor futuro. A lo lejos vislumbró con mucha dificultad un viejo coche de color azul. Sonrió porque era una tradición entre ellos tener siempre un Ford Anglia en la casa. Y también sabía a quién pertenecía. Roxanne Weasley salió a su encuentro, se acercó cariñosamente hacia ella, y la envolvió en un cálido y triste abrazo.

– Hola tía Joy – dijo muy cerca de su oído, pues a la anciana le costaba escuchar –. Me alegro verla tan fuerte como siempre.

– Hola cariño – respondió con una voz quebradiza como el cristal –. Veo que tienes cabellos de plata sobre tu cabeza, aún te sigues viendo preciosa. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

– Vendrá pronto.

– ¿Y tus padres? ¿Cómo están ellos?

– Están dentro – respondió Roxanne –. Seguro mamá se alegrará de verla.

La mujer trasladó a la anciana hacia la sala de su hogar. Allí se habían reunido todos. Ninguno iría solo ese día. Se necesitaban unos a otros para poder compartir sus lágrimas, su dolor, sus recuerdos, su gratitud. En uno de los desgastados sillones se encontraban sus dos mejores amigos. Angelina Johnson, que había sido una de las mejores jugadoras de quidditch de todo el país, ahora necesitaba de una silla de ruedas porque sus débiles piernas ya no respondían. Pero al menos conservaba su memoria, al contrario de su marido. George Weasley tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío, parecía que estaba desconectado del mundo real. Era la misma mirada que Joy le veía cada vez que lo visitaba en San Mungo. Cuando su mente aún era lúcida, el pelirrojo había insistido en ser internado allí porque no quería ser una carga para ninguno de sus hijos o sus nietos. Y, aunque nadie se habría opuesto a cuidarlo hasta el fin de sus días, decidieron aceptar su propuesta. Su esposa nunca lo habría dejado, y seguría a su lado por el resto de su vida, así que ella se trasladó también con él.

– Mi Angie – dijo Joy, acercándose hacia la silla de ruedas –. Mi Angie – repitió ahora con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos, besando la frente de la otra anciana.

– Joy, lo siento tanto.

Ambas se tomaban de las manos, llorando sus pérdidas. Experimentando el mismo dolor del pasado, las mismas memorias. Ese día nunca era fácil. Joy se acercó al anciano, tocando sus cabellos que alguna vez fueron de fuego. Sabía que él no reconocería su tacto, ni su presencia. Pese a que generalmente ocurría eso, ella seguía sin familiarizarse, y no por eso dolía menos.

– Buenos días – dijo Fred con un gran bostezo – ¿Cómo has amanecido?

– Lo siento. No quería despertarte – respondió Joy.

Se había levantado simplemente para tomarle una fotografía al pelirrojo. Le gustaba coleccionar momentos y convertirlos en imágenes que se movieran en un trozo de papel. Esperaba llenar libros y libros con esas fotografías, para así recordar cuando aún eran jóvenes y vivían un día a la vez, exprimiendo la felicidad que momentáneamente se presentaba ante ellos; para poder enseñárselos a los hijos, nietos, y bisnietos, que algún día llegarían a sus vidas. Quería presentarles su historia, y deseaba que ellos compartieran su felicidad al ver las imágenes moverse. Detrás de cada una de ellas escribía la fecha y un pequeño resumen de lo que había sentido al tomar la fotografía. La de aquel día terminaría marcada, por una hermosa caligrafía de mujer y lágrimas, con las siguientes palabras:

"_1 de mayo de 1998. TE VERÉ EN LA ETERNIDAD"._

Joy encontraría la cámara fotográfica después de la batalla, cuando regresara a casa de la tía Muriel para llevarse todas sus pertenencias. Dejaría salir su dolor a gritos, sin importarle que los pequeños ratones que vivían en aquel cuarto salieran corriendo aterrados. Lloraría por horas aferrada a ella, arrodillada en el suelo. Sentiría que mil cuchillos al rojo vivo atravesaban su alma. Nadie podría consolarla en aquel momento, porque todos estarían sufriendo sus pérdidas. Le dolería tanto el pecho que pensaría que jamás volvería a ser la misma. Y así ocurrió. Nunca más fue la misma. Pero cuando ella tomó la fotografía, no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pasar.

– Es hora, ¿cierto? - preguntó el pelirrojo.

Ella no respondió y comenzó a vestirse. Había algo en el aire que hacía que todos sus sentidos estuviesen alerta. Fred se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Ambos cerraron sus ojos, aspirando cada aroma de sus pieles. Ella olía a mandarina. Él olía a menta. Los dos eran el cielo, la tierra, el mar, el sol, la luna y las estrellas. Él era fuego abrazador, que daba vida y llenaba de luz su corazón. Ella era agua corriendo sobre las rocas, poderosa al tiempo que tranquila, y que refrescaba su ser. Se habían encontrado el uno al otro y permanecerían juntos. Se fundieron en un solo ser, una sola carne. Una vida. Aquel momento fue eterno, y aún así, les pareció que duró muy poco.

Un instante después, George entró a la habitación sin avisar. Iba vestido con una camisa color café claro, y sus jeans favoritos. Había un brillo malicioso en su mirar, el mismo que lo llenaba cada vez que tenía una original idea para una broma o algún experimento nuevo que aplicaría a su hermano mientras éste dormía. Llevaba en la mano izquierda su campera color morado, y en la derecha sostenía, con aire triunfal, una moneda de oro.

– ¿Se acuerdan de esto? - preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro,.

Joy se sobresaltó al sentir el contacto de una mano arrugada sobre la suya. El anciano George Weasley la retuvo un momento por encima de su cabeza, y después se la llevó a los labios, depositando un fraternal beso en ella. Carraspeó un poco antes de hablar.

– Marjory Lewis, ¿cómo olvidarte?

– George – dijo la anciana, abrazando con fuerza el frágil cuello del otro –. Pensé que estarías lejos, muy lejos de aquí.

– Todos los días es así – se oyó decir. Un hombre de unos 60 años entraba en ese momento a la sala. Era el hijo de George y Angelina, el hermano de Roxanne. Fred Weasley II –. Se va lejos y a veces no reconoce ni a mi propia madre. Pero cada 2 de mayo vuelve a nosotros. Increíble, ¿cierto? Nunca falla. Ni un sólo año se ha mostrado ausente. Su memoria parece no haberse esfumado como la niebla. Ojalá permaneciera así por varios días más, pero a media noche se encierra en su mundo. Desearía poder entrar alguna vez con él en sus recuerdos y conocer a los que nunca podré hacer aquí en vida. Agradecer a aquel por quien recibí mi nombre. Pero es imposible, mi padre nunca lo permitiría.

– ¡Por los calzones de Merlín! ¿De qué rayos estás hablando, muchacho? - se quejó George – ¡Por su puesto que recuerdo este día!

– ¿Cómo olvidarlo? - Angelina miraba con amor a su esposo, con una mano en su hombro y estrechando la otra con su amiga.

– ¿Alguna vez podremos? - preguntó Harry, tomando la mano de su esposa.

Era increíble, y doloroso al mismo tiempo, darse cuenta que George podría haber olvidado a su maravilloso hermano gemelo. Sin embargo, ninguno podía explicar la precisión asombrosa de la memoria perdida de George. Era cierto lo que su hijo había dicho, cada 2 de mayo volvía a ser el mismo. Cuando sus bisnietos llegaban a sentarse a sus pies para que les contase la historia de la Oreja Perdída, o de cómo él y sus amigos habían lanzado una onda radial llamada _Pottervigilancia _para ayudar y prevenir a la comunidad mágica a pesar de que podría haberles costado la vida, siempre estaba dispuesto a hacerlo; incluso se reía de su joven yo. _"Siempre fuimos muy imprudentes. Imprudentes, estúpidos, y vivarachos"_, solía decir con una sonora y rasposa carcajada. Pero cuando comenzaba a hablar de Fred, su mejor amigo, su cómplice de travesuras, la mitad de sí mismo, lo invadía la melancolía y las lágrimas se presentaban ante los ojos de todos. _"No entiendo porqué fue él y no algún otro. ¿Por qué fue él? Pude haber sido yo. Pudo haber sido Píus Thicknesse. Pero, ¿por qué él?"_ terminaba diciendo, presa de un fuerte llanto como el de un niño perdido y herido.

O tal vez, George no había perdido su memoria por completo. Tal vez el dolor se había hecho tan grande con el curso de los años, que prefería guardárselo para sí mismo y lo encerraba dentro de su mente. Probablemente revivía cada palabra que había intercambiado con su hermano. Las bromas que los caracterizaron, no podían ser olvidadas por nadie, mucho menos por el autor de la mitad de ellas. Si él había perdido o no la memoria, seguía siendo un misterio para su familia.

– ¿A caso es uno de los galeones encantados que utilizábamos para el E.D.? – preguntó Fred – ¡Ugh!, me traen recuerdos de una bruja asquerosa con cara de sapo a la que todos en esta habitación odiamos.

– Neville acaba de mandar un mensaje.

– ¿Qué ha dicho? – preguntó Joy.

– Dice que Harry necesita nuestra ayuda – respondió George –. Ahora sabemos que aquel ordinario está en Hogwarts, y nosotros no podemos quedarnos con las varitas sin usar. Y, aunque por lo menos uno de nosotros tres es un excelente mago – fingió que tosía –, es decir yo – volvió a toser y después siguió con su tono de voz normal –, necesitaremos refuerzos.

– ¿Llamar al resto del Ejército de Dumbledore? – preguntó Fred – No creerás que todos ellos aún conservan sus galeones, ¿o sí?

– George se encogió de hombros: – Debemos arriesgarnos.

– Muy bien – dijo Fred –. Seguro Ginny se apunta a ir con nosotros.

– Mamá nos matará si la llevamos.

– Ginny lo hará si no lo hacen – dijo Joy con una sonrisa.

Los otros dos sacaron sus monedas de oro. No sabían si alguno de sus compañeros la traería consigo aquel día, y rogaban que la suerte estuviera de su lado. Volvieron a mandar el mensaje que Longbottom había trasmitido. Llamaron a Lee Jordan, a Angelina Johnson, a Alicia Spinnet, a Oliver Wood, a Cho Chang, a cada uno que había formado parte de aquel grupo rebelde. También se les ocurrió que sería una genial idea llamar a la Orden del Fénix, así que lo hicieron. Gracias a Neville, los gemelos y Joy se informaron de que podían aparecerse con seguridad en el pub Cabeza de Puerco.

Cuando llegaron allí, se encontraron con que Lee Jordan había recibido el mensaje. Fue un alegre encuentro entre los cuatro amigos, pero no duró demasiado. El mago los hizo cruzar un túnel oscuro que se ocultaba detrás de un retrato, y de esa manera entraron al Cuarto de Requerimientos.

– Es hora de partir – dijo Roxanne, tomando su lugar detrás del volante del Ford Anglia –. Será mejor que tengan cuidado al bajar a mamá. Su silla está en la cajuela.

Ella, su hermano, sus padres, y Joy, habían decidido irse en el auto por comodidad de los tres ancianos. Con magia lo habían hecho más amplio por dentro y estaban seguros que podían entrar otras 5 personas sin sufrir ninguna molestia, pero los demás se habían reusado.

Joy sentía su corazón martillando contra su pecho, mientras veía cómo La Madriguera quedaba atrás. Los árboles pasaban veloces, y el viento despeinaba sus canas. El clima parecía burlarse de sus sentimientos, pues el sol estaba en su punto más alto, brillando con fuerza y vigor, demostrando a los viajeros que era capaz de infundir vida en la naturaleza. Y, aunque sentía que los rayos dorados no iba acorde con sus lágrimas grises, se sintió feliz, pues sabía que a su Fred le habría encantado viajar en un día así.

Su corazón aún palpitaba, lleno de vida, cuando miró otra vez sobre su cabeza el cielo encantado del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, oscuro y salpicado de estrellas. Y debajo de él, las cuatro largas mesas de las cuatro casas estaban alineadas, llenas de alumnos desaliñados, algunos con sus capas de viaje, otros en capas de gala. Aquí y allá brillaba el resplandor perlado de las figuras fantasmales que poblaban la escuela. Cada ojo, vivo o muerto, estaba fijo sobre la Profesora McGonagall, quien estaba hablando desde la plataforma superior del Comedor.

Aún respiraba cuando ella, Fred y George, decidieron organizar las defensas de las entradas de los pasadizos del castillo. Había sentido sus manos sudorosas al ver que sus soldados eran ellos mismos, sus propios reflejos de años pasados: muchachos no mayores de 17 años, con los cabellos revueltos, los ojos llenos de miedo, y los corazóns inflamados de valentía. No eran ni gryffindor, ni hufflepuff, ni ravenclaw, ni slytherin. Todos ellos eran Hogwarts. Sin divisiones ni diferencias. Eran magos y brujas luchando por su escuela, por sus vidas, por Harry. Ya no había ni pasado ni futuro, sólo el presente importaba.

Había pasado ya la media noche, así que oficialmente era 2 de mayo de 1998. El castillo ya estaba rodeado por dementores, carroñeros, criaturas oscuras y salvajes. Los hechizos habían destruido las paredes, pero no los ánimos. Habían caídos en ambos bandos, pero eso apenas era el comienzo de lo que se avecinaba. Hubo un momento en que el castillo entero se sacudió, resultado de una fuerza explosiva controlada por encantamientos más siniestros que los de los profesores o los miembros de la Órden.

– ¡Buena noche para esto! – gritó Fred mientras el castillo se estremecía nuevamente.

– No entiendo cómo puedes tener tal entusiasmo – respondió Joy, mientras le cuidaba la espalda al pelirrojo.

– ¡Iré al otro lado del pasillo! – gritó George, tratando de hacerse oír con todo el estruendo al rededor – ¡Tal vez necesitan mi ayuda!

– ¡Nosotros te necesitamos aquí! – dijo Joy, con un tono de reproche.

– ¡Ve! – respondió su hermano – Podemos arreglárnoslas entre los dos.

– ¡Manténganse a salvo! – fue lo último que el pelirrojo dijo. Luego George corrió lejos de ellos. Y tuvo toda una vida para lamentarse el haberlo hecho.

Las paredes y el techo se tambaleaban más que nunca, el polvo llenaba el aire, y a través de la ventana más cercana se podían ver estallidos de luces verdes y rojas tan cercanos al pie del castillo que inmediatamente supieron que los mortífagos estaban muy cerca de entrar al lugar.

– ¿Estás lista? – preguntó Fred.

– No lo estoy. Pero es ahora o nunca – respondió la chica.

– Ya verás que celebraremos la caída de Voldemort al amanecer – dijo Fred, aunque no sonaba muy convencido.

– Y lo haremos juntos – sonrió Joy, tomando la mano del chico.

– Como debe ser. Tendremos una vida por delante.

Pronto se escucharon alaridos y gritos y los ruidos inconfundibles de un duelo llenaron el corredor. Los los mortífagos habían entrado a Hogwarts. Fred y Joy se soltaron de las manos y se unieron a Percy Weasley, que en ese momento se secaba el sudor de la frente con gesto adusto. Sólo eran ellos 3 contra dos mortífagos. Lo tenían fácil, ¿cierto? Las luces comenzaron a salir de las varitas, haciendo de ello un espectáculo hermoso y aterrador. Coloreando el aire con maldiciones asesinas. Cada segundo contaba. Un paso en falso y uno estaba muerto. Un milímetro más o menos significaba una pérdida. Joy vio cómo Harry, Ron y Hermione, se acercaban corriendo hacia ellos justo en el momento en que al hombre que luchaba con Percy se le resbalaba su capucha, revelando al mismísimo Ministro de Magia.

– ¡Hola, Ministro! – bramó Percy, lanzando una maldición a Thicknesse, quien dejó caer su varita y arañó el frente de sus vestiduras, terriblemente incómodo – ¿Mencioné que voy a renunciar?

– ¡Estás bromeando, Perce! – gritó Fred mientras el mortífago con el que estaba batallando colapsaba bajo el peso de tres hechizos aturdidores lanzados por él y por Joy. Thicknesse había caído al piso con pequeñas espinas haciendo erupción por todo su cuerpo; parecía que se estuviese convirtiendo en un erizo de mar. Fred miró a Percy con regocijo –. De verdad estás bromeando, Perce. Creo que no te había oído bromear desde que tenías...

Entonces el aire explotó.

Su anciano corazón se detuvo por un momento cuando puso sus pies sobre el cementerio. Podía oler la explosión que había destruido la parte del castillo donde ella y Fred habían estado luchando espalda con espalda.

– No... No... ¡NO! – alguien estaba gritando - ¡No! ¡Fred! ¡No! - Percy sacudía a su hermano, y Ron estaba arrodillado junto a ellos, y los ojos de Fred miraban fijamente sin ver, el fantasma de su última risa aún grabado en su rostro.

Aún podía escuchar los gritos desgarradores de Percy Weasley. Pronto cumpliría 80 años, y Joy se seguía prenguntando qué había pasado en aquel segundo. ¿Por qué Fred había muerto? ¿Por qué ella seguía viva? Seguía sintiendo el cuerpo sin vida de Fred Weasley sobre el suyo. La explosión había sacado volando a todos, pero a ella la había empujado el peso del pelirrojo que había sido su adoración. Cuando logró ponerse de pie sintió cómo su alma se iba escapando lejos de ella, llevándose la mitad de sí misma. Por un momento se había quedado muda, ni un sonido de angustia salió de su garganta. ¿Cómo era posible? Después sus piernas dejaron de responder, y cayó al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza, haciendo que aquel instante quedara impreso en su memoria para siempre. Después todo se volvió negrura dentro de ella.

– ¿Tía, está usted bien?

La dulce voz de Roxanne la sacó de sus recuerdos. La mujer le tendía la mano para que pudiese salir del coche sin dificultad alguna. Joy no pudo responder, porque sabía que su voz la traicionaría. Tomó la mano que le ofrecían y salió hacia donde se encontraba la persona que más había amado, y seguía haciéndolo, en la vida.

Fred Weasley no era el único que estaba enterrado allí. Cada mago y bruja que había luchado en la Batalla de Hogwarts tenía su lugar. Así como en vida habían convivido juntos, en la muerte estaban reunidos. Con el paso de los años se habían añadido más nombres. Arthur y Molly Weasley estaban my cerca de su hijo. Eleonora Gresham también estaba allí, aunque no hubiese sido una bruja. Para los Weasley, ella era parte de su familia. Y aquella gran y amorosa familia no era la única presente. Estaban los Longbottom, acompañados por sus hijos y nietos, llevando grandes ramos de flores de cada uno de los colores del arcoiris para poner en las tumbas de los caídos. La viuda de Rolf Scamander, Luna Scamander Lovegood, estaba allí; era esa clase de mujer que uno no podía evitar mirarla: su cabello, tan blanco como la nieve, le llegaba más abajo de la cintura, su vestido amarillo estaba salpicado por girasoles, y aún llevaba colgando su collar hecho con corchos de cerveza de mantequilla. Teddy Lupin había puesto un ramo de flores de lavanda en la tumba de sus padres. Y cada alumno que había pertenecido a la casa de Gryffindor había puesto una flor de cada color sobre la lápida de Minerva McGonagall. Harry y Ginny se tomaban de la mano, mientras saludaban con una triste sonrisa a cada uno de los magos y brujas que levantaban sus varitas en su honor.

George Weasley acompañaba a su esposa en silla de ruedas. Iba del lado derecho, porque ella siempre había dicho que él era su mano derecha, la que utilizaba siempre en los partidos de quidditch, porque era fuerte y soportaba de todo. Joy iba del lado izquierdo. Los tres se tomaban de las manos, como si fuesen unos niños perdidos. Llegaron a la lápida que llevaba el nombre cariñoso de _Fred Weasley: Hijo. Amigo. Hermano. Mitad de nuestras vidas. Travesura..._

Joy llevaba un pequeño cuadro envuelto en tela de seda blanca. Cuando lo sacó, comenzó a llorar amargamente. Era una fotografía de ellos dos, el día en que Sortilegios Weasley se había inagurado. Un joven Fred y una joven Joy saludaban a aquellos que los miraban a través del cristal. Y en sus sonrisas había sueños, anhelos y esperanzas que nunca se verían cumplidas.

– Te extraño tanto que duele – susurró al joven pelirrojo que le guiñaba el ojo en aquel pedazo de papel.

Pero dentro de ella tenía la seguridad que cada 60 segundos que pasaban, era un minuto menos para estar cerca de él. Seguramente su encuentro estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

_Espero, con todo mi corazón, que les hayan gustado estas pocas palabras.  
_

**FOR THE FALLEN.**


End file.
